


Just Hold Me

by SaltyDonuts



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyDonuts/pseuds/SaltyDonuts
Summary: Peter's dealing with a relapse and Johnny gets worried.





	Just Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Please Read**:  
This fic contains symptoms of Depression and depictions of relapses. If you are triggered easily by this type of content, please put your mental health first and do not read this.

Johnny was worried. Actually, he was extremely worried. 

Spidey and him have been best friends since April. When they had first met around January, they hated each other. Johnny vividly remembered dreading Spidey’s presence during a fight. Soon enough, they did begin to understand each other, and now they’re inseparable. 

It’s November, and Spider-man’s been missing for two weeks. 

Sure, his friend had a habit of disappearing for a couple of days sometimes, but the time was always brief and he always replied to Johnny’s texts.

Johnny’s sent 15 unread messages, and he’s left 5 voicemails in the past two weeks. 

He was anxious and worried about his friend. Sue told him he was probably extremely busy, but Johnny knew better. Even if Spidey’s replies were 8 hours late half the time, he always replied eventually.

Who knows, maybe this was all just because Spidey’s been busy and he broke or lost his phone during the time as well. Johnny remembered all the times the vigilante had complained about being broke. 

Still, Johnny was worried. Very. Which is why he’s standing outside Peter Parker’s door at the moment.

He didn’t really like Parker, mainly because he worked at the Bugle and supplied the pictures they used in those shitty articles about Spider-man. This was his last resort though. He had gone to Black Cat, and she just laughed at him. He went to Daredevil, he just shook his head at Johnny and left in his red glory. He even tried finding Deadpool, but the guy was apparently dead at the moment according to Wolverine. 

Therefore, Parker was his final hope. Johnny figured since the photographer seemed to be Spidey’s number one stalker he’d have some idea of where he is. 

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Johnny waited a minute, but he got nothing. He knocked again. The cold wind blew against him as he waited, so Johnny warmed himself up a little. His designer jacket didn’t do much in keeping him warm.

After what seemed like the fifth knock, Johnny was ready to leave. But then he thought of how there was no one else he could ask. And how he was going to miss their routine trips to the Statue of Liberty. And how much he was going to miss that smile whenever Spidey rolled up his mask. 

This time, Johnny decided to break into Parker’s home. Yes, he knew it was illegal, but he didn’t have the guy’s number either. All he had to do was burn the doorknob a little. 

He walked into the apartment and yelled, “Parker!” Johnny was 99% he was home because it was 1 AM. Right after Johnny yelled the photographer’s name out, he realized how insane he must look. For all he knew, Spidey probably lost his phone and was busy. God, regretted going this far now.

Then Johnny saw Spidey’s mask on the couch. 

Johnny didn’t regret it anymore.

He stomped around the house until he came across a bedroom with the door open. The light was off, but Johnny could clearly see a body huddled up in the blanket on the bed. 

He turned on the room’s light and heard a groan come from what was clearly Parker. Johnny didn’t care, he was fuming. Thankfully, not literally.

“Parker, what the hell.” He growled with Spidey’s mask in his hand. At the sound of his voice, Parker lifted his head up from under the sheets. 

Johnny didn’t expect for Parker to look this terrified and worn-out. His hair was a mess that looked like it hadn’t been washed or brushed in a good month. His eyes had dark circles and bags. His shoulders were tense. If Johnny didn’t suspect that Parker was responsible for Spidey’s disappearance, he’d feel bad.

“What- what are you doing here?” His voice was hoarse, and his eyes darted between the mask and Johnny’s face.

Johnny held up Spidey’s mask and stepped closer, “What’d you do with Spider-man?”

Parker backed up against the headboard of his bed, “I- what?”

“Spidey’s been missing for two weeks and you have his mask, where is he?” He demanded. 

“I- um—“

Johnny came even closer and grabbed Parker by his shirt. The guy grew even more scared as his eyes widened. “Where the fuck is he?”

He saw Parker’s eyes begin to water which made Johnny confused. Did something happen to Spidey? Is he hurt? Is he—

Johnny didn’t want to finish that thought. 

He loosened his grip on Parker’s shirt and eventually let go. “Did something... happen to him?” Tears began to fall from Parker’s eyes which were quickly wiped away by his sleeve. But the tears didn’t seem to stop. Johnny scrunched his eyebrows together as Parker kept hurriedly tried wiping them all off with his hoodie’s sleeve. “Sorry I uhm, I don’t know why I’m uh,” he took in a shaky breath. “I need to— you need to go.”

Johnny was becoming genuinely worried for Peter and Spidey, and he was not about to leave. “No, hold on, I’m not leaving ‘till you tell me what’s going on.” He sat down on Peter’s bed. Peter stared at him in silence for a moment as if he couldn’t believe what was happening. 

Peter looked to the side as if contemplating about something before looking back at Johnny. “Johnny, I need to tell you something. And uh, I don’t think you’re gonna be too happy about it.”

Johnny looked at him waiting for some dreadful news about Spidey being critically hurt or worse. Peter hesitantly put his hand over Johnny’s.

“I’m Spider-man.” 

Johnny felt like his heart had stopped beating. He looked at Peter’s face. The familiar pink lips and nose. The unfamiliar but beautiful hazel eyes. 

“Spidey?”

“Hey, hot stuff.” And for some reason, he sounded sad. 

“What’s going on?” He asked as he moved closer and held Peter’s hand.

Peter glanced down at their locked hands, and then looked back at Johnny. “I,” he paused and looked down. “This is around the time my, um, uncle died. It’s usually not this bad, but this year it’s just... killing me.” 

Johnny didn’t know how he never recognized that voice before. 

He hugged Peter as best as he could and stroked his curly brown hair. “It’s okay, I’m here for you.” Johnny felt Peter’s body tense a little at the words, but he quickly relaxed into the embrace and gently hugged back. 

That night they had fallen asleep together in Peter’s bed. They were warm in each other’s arms. Everything was perfect in their world.

“How did you get inside my house?”

Johnny swore the bug was asleep by now. “I uh, burned the doorknob.”

“Fucking weirdo,” he mumbled as he nuzzled his face into Johnny’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked reading my fic!!   
**please forgive me if i wrote how a relapse feels like and looks like incorrectly**  
Leave a nice comment??maybe??idk??sbhcbjh


End file.
